


[Aerosmith - Love in an Elevator]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [9]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Partners to Lovers, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You are not kidding me, right?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Aerosmith - Love in an Elevator]

"You are not kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"That's...ah, Liv. We don't know how fast security will come after pushing the --"

"The button, Lincoln."

"...that one too. Yes."

"Thanks for helping me with mine there. We should invest in zippers, like they do You-Know-Where. Speaking of, down you go."

"You're always putting so much effort into trying to verbally convince -- unf!"

"That's better. Like the view?"

"My knees, not so much. My eyes, yes. The rest of my body, same thing. Come here."

"That's the idea, Lincoln. Put that smart mouth to good use."

  



End file.
